Cherish: A Short Collection of Sherlock Drabbles
by Laughable Breakdowns
Summary: 10 DRABBLES, 10 DAYS: Sherlock has been doing a lot of thinking lately. Too much, John thinks. Whether it's playing his violin obsessively during all hours of the day, absent mindedly carrying out experiments or spending large amounts of time laying on the sofa with too many nicotine patches on...Sherlock is definitely figuring something out.
1. Violin

A Short Collection of Sherlock Drabbles

**A/N: Because I felt like it. These are all connected and lead up to the big sha-bang at the end. I'll try and write one a day, and there will be about ten. Cheers!**

_Violin._

John groaned and thudded down the stairs of 221b. Sherlock had been practicing his violin incessantly for the past day and a half, only stopping four times to go to the washroom. He played mostly slow, drawn-out songs that showed John that he was thinking.

When John walked into the living-room, his friend had stopped playing and was tuning his instrument with slender, calloused hands.

John cleared his throat.

"Sherlock," he began. Sherlock simply held up his hand, raising his violin and beginning to play again.

John stared at him for a second before sighing and plodding back up stairs.


	2. Fire

_Fire_

John was not immediately alarmed when he inhaled the scent of burning plastic. Looking up from his place on the front step, he saw that the smoke was in fact billowing out of his own living-room window.

John sprinted up the stairs, fearing the worst, and was relieved when he saw Sherlock spraying their kitchen table with a fire extinguisher, very much uncooked. John saw that the edges of his hair had been singed.

"I know, yes," Sherlock huffed, knowing what John was about to say. "I wasn't thinking. I'll try not to burn the house down next time."


	3. Watching

_Watching_

John awoke in the middle of the night to a completely silent flat. He rolled over in bed and jumped when he noticed a dark figure standing in his doorway. Quickly turning on his bed-side lamp revealed a stony-faced Sherlock.

Sherlock looked at him for a moment, before striding toward John's bed and turning off the light again.

"Go back to sleep, John."

"I-" John began, confused.

"It was simply an experiment," Sherlock stated, striding out of John's bedroom.

His friend, John decided, had been acting very worrisome. More-so than usual.

He didn't sleep for the rest of the night.


	4. Nicotine

_4. Nicotine_

John walked in on Sherlock lying on the sofa with four nicotine patches stuck on his forearm, eyes shut.

"Sherlock," John said. He hadn't been spoken to in two days and he was sick of it.

There was no answer.

"Sherlock."

His friend opened his eyes, keeping them half-lidded. "Yes?"

"You've been acting odd lately," John said, shocked that he had actually replied. "We're not on a case, so I'm not sure why you're…thinking, so much. Care to explain?"

Sherlock seemed to survey John for a second, his gaze lingering before he shut his eyes.

"No."

John stared at him before standing up and leaving the flat, slamming the door behind him.

**A/N: This is fourteen words more than it should be.**

**I have failed. **


	5. Sleep

_5. Sleep_

"John."

John snorted and scratched himself, half asleep and half awake.

"John."

He opened his eyes. He had gotten used to being woken up in the middle of the night. "Yes, Sherlock. What?"

His flat-mate blinked at him in the dark, his curly hair sticking up in odd directions. He needed a shower.

"You've gone out with people."

John sighed. "Yes, of course."

"Well…" his friend paused, "What did it feel like?"

John thought for a second. "It was…nice, I suppose. Fun. I never really had feelings for most of them."

Sherlock looked down, thinking, before his eyes flicked back up to John's. "Thank you. You can go back to sleep now."

John rolled over and fell asleep instantly, finding that he liked the idea of Sherlock standing watch over him a bit more than he thought.

**A/N: I've given up on making these exactly 100 words. I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing.**


	6. Breakfast

_6. Kind_

John could hear someone rushing around in the kitchen when he woke up the next morning. For a second he thought that someone might've broken in; after all, there was no way in hell that Sherlock would be doing anything in the kitchen.

Then he made a face. Sherlock was most likely carrying out some obscure experiment.

John hopped out of bed and threw on his house-coat before jogging down the stairs. "Sherlock," he called, "you'd better not be microwaving toes or boiling blood in the-"

But he wasn't. In fact, Sherlock was doing something painfully normal; making tea and toast. But not just for himself – oh no, although that would have been enough to make John faint. Sherlock was actually laying out TWO plates and TWO mugs.

When Sherlock spotted John, he smiled at him for a second. "Breakfast?" Sherlock picked up the two plates of toast and carried them into the sitting area.

John had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Twice.

**A/N: Thank you guys for the lovely reviews! I was so happy to see that you all liked this fanfic! **

**Lisek: So do I! But I get sad when they end so quickly…for some reason I read them anyway.**

**Thejellyfishmafia: Thank you so much! I would never class my writing under 'good', but it's so lovely to hear that you think that. I guess that I need to work on my writing-self-confidence!**

**Serenityofthematrix: Thank you so much for your kind reviews C: I'm glad that you like this!**


	7. Sofa

_7. Sofa_

John was sitting on the sofa, tea in hand, watching a poorly directed crime show when Sherlock traipsed into the room. He proceeded to pour himself some tea and then plopped down on the sofa next to The Doctor.

John scooted over to make room for Sherlock, surprised at his willingness to sit and watch something for once…and also at the fact that he had just poured a cup of tea _himself_.

John was still utterly confused about Sherlock's out of character behavior. He had gotten used to waking up to find Sherlock watching him in the middle of the night, his fingers steepled under his chin. It had practically become a nightly routine.

Sherlock suddenly scooted closer to John. It was only by a few centimetres but it was enough for John to be able to feel the warmth of Sherlock's body beside him. Their shoulders were almost touching. John tensed.

"Er…" he began, "What are you doing, Sherlock?"

His friend glared at him, not looking away from the television. "What does it look like, John? Really. I'm sitting."

John looked at him for a moment. "This isn't some sort of experiment, is it? Because I cannot begin to tell you how done I-"

Sherlock raised his hand, not looking away from the telly. "Do shut up."

John looked at Sherlock, his eyes fixed on the television screen. He looked at their thighs, within a few inches of each other. He felt the warmth coming off of his friend.

He found that he liked it.

And he shut up.


	8. Conflict

_8. Conflict_

John didn't know what was happening to him.

He supposed that he always had some sort of feelings for Sherlock, but now they were being kicked into overdrive by Sherlock's damn game, or whatever it was that he was doing – some sort of experiment, probably.

Shifting closer on the sofa had become Sherlock practically lying on his shoulder. He was in his room almost every night, too, just WATCHING him.

And John couldn't exactly say that he didn't enjoy it. A lot.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his face. He hadn't slept well the night before – all this had been weighing on his mind quite heavily.

From the moment he had met Sherlock, he had known that the man would be the death of him.

He had just never expected to be happy about that fact.

**A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews. And John is The Doctor; 11 regenerates into John Watson, haven't you seen that episode? :P**


	9. Confession

_9. Confession_

Sherlock sat down next to John on the sofa, gracefully crossing his long legs.

"John," Sherlock said quietly.

John nodded, eyes fixed on the telly. "Hmmm?"

Sherlock took a deep breath before beginning. "I realise that I have been acting quite strange during the past few weeks. You believe that I have been carrying out an experiment on you. Your observation is correct. I believed that I had feelings for you – I needed to test that theory. My pulse elevates, my breathing quickens and my pupils dilate when I am close to you. Your smell has become quite appealing to me – detergent and tea. I find myself wanting to be around you. Therefore, my original hypothesis was correct."

Sherlock had spouted this out so quickly that it took John a number of seconds to sort out what he had said. Finally John looked at his friend, television forgotten.

"What?"

Sherlock threw his hands up dramatically. "I have feelings for you John!"

John stared at him.

He opened his mouth.

He took a breath.

"Ah," John breathed.

Sherlock nodded curtly. "Yes, ah." Then he got up off the sofa. "I suppose I will leave you to your thoughts now. No need for concern; I shall be returning."

Then he strode down the stairs and out the door.

John stared at the spot where Sherlock had stood.

Then he lay down on the sofa and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. If it helped Sherlock think, maybe it would help him.


	10. End

_10. End_

John woke up the next morning to the soft sound of Sherlock's violin. He sat up, straightening up his bed sheets before heading quietly downstairs.

He lay on the sofa for hours last night. Sherlock had been gone until almost midnight, and it gave John some much needed time to think. Had Sherlock always had feelings for John? No, probably not; he was 'married to The Work', as he liked to say. So when had this developed? What did it mean for them?

When John walked into the living-room, his friend (?) had stopped playing and was tuning his instrument with slender, calloused hands. John walked over to him and placed a hand on his bony shoulder. The man looked up, staring at John intently.

"I was thinking…" John said carefully, before trailing off. Sherlock nodded.

"Yes, I had assumed that you would be." He stared at The Doctor for a moment as though trying to find out what the decision had been. Then he averted his eyes quickly, continuing to tune his violin.

John shuffled his feet. "I, uh, well, I suppose that…it would be nice. If we could try this out. You…you and me, I mean. Yeah. I never thought I was gay but I mean…I like you and, er, labels are silly anyway."

Sherlock snapped his head up, shocked. He opened his mouth and his throat moved but no sound came out.

John smiled inwardly at the fact that he had rendered Sherlock Holmes speechless.

Then, Sherlock nodded. "Yes," he sputtered, "I…yes, I believe that is a wonderful proposition." He blushed and cleared his throat, raising his violin to his chin. Then he lowered it again, looking John straight in the eyes.

"Thank you, John."

John smiled at him. "Don't thank me, really. I mean, we already live with each other and we fight like a couple, so, may as well!" He laughed self consciously and took a step back, sinking into the armchair behind him. He felt the leather on the skin of his arms and inhaled the scent of smoke (experiments gone wrong) and Sherlock. Sherlock continued to stare at him for a moment, his eyes sparkling, before turning around and beginning to play again.

John leaned his head back and closed his eyes, listening as the tune that Sherlock was playing drifted around the flat. He exhaled quietly and relaxed.

John Watson had never expected his life to be like this. Eyeballs in the fridge, rushing from crime scene to crime scene, having a roommate (friend?) (boyfriend?) who sometimes didn't talk to him for days on end. He had always been a simple man, fond of routine and calm.

But, he supposed, life had a funny way of doing whatever it bloody wanted to.

And he realised that he would never, in a million years, have it any other way.

FIN

**A/N: Thank you so much for everyone who supported me throughout this fic. Although it did take more than ten days! And I can't exactly say that it finished as a collection of drabbles…I'm quite thankful for all of your lovely reviews; I couldn't have done this without you guys!**

**Keep an eye out; I'm sure that I'll be writing other Sherlock related things in the near future! I also write Supernatural fanfiction, so if anyone's interested you could check those out.**

**I AM ALSO OPEN TO WRITING PROMPTS! If you want to see something written, just let me know and I'll write it for you. **

**Cheers! C:**


End file.
